The invention concerns an improved wheel cover locking device adapted to be secured to a wheel lug to prevent removal of a wheel cover from a vehicle wheel. The invention is particularly useful in protecting ornamental wheel covers having increasing commercial value.
The present invention is a particular improvement over the wheel cover locking device disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,606, issued on Apr. 11, 1978. In my prior device a wheel covering locking device included a generally "C" shaped bracket with an extension secured to a wheel lug with an adjustable lug mounting assembly including a wheel cover lock and cap, a spacer device, lock washers and threaded fasteners.
The prior device could be easily manufactured to fit a particular automotive vehicle, but it was not easily adapted for use with any vehicle, particularly those having wheels of different diameters as well as wheel covers of various dimensions. Moreover, the prior device would have to be adapted or modified to accommodate vehicles having different clearances between the extending wheel axle hub and the overlying wheel cover.